Russia/Prussia
Russia/Prussia is an uncommon pairing involving the characters Russia and Prussia. It is also known as RusPrus, RuPrus that deprived from the first syllables both of their names. The other pairing name is Snow Bunny, coming from Prussia's comparison to an albino bunny and Russia's harsh winter that brings a huge amount of snow. Relationship Russia and Prussia have a love-hate relationship and couldn't be determine on which level. They are roughly acquaintances but sometimes friendly with each other as Prussia doesn't let the best of his fear for him to be afraid of Russia. Russia's Childhood It was shown in the Beautiful World Series Episode 104: Russia and Friends that during Russia's childhood days, he was often threatened by many small countries and major powers that wanted to conquer him. Among the majority of them, the Teutonic Knights situated in Prussia was included. Prussia was also in his childhood years when he attacked Russia. Firstly, Russia was chased by him and others, he cried about how all of them were being mean to him. Russia stopped when a teenage Denmark and Sweden jumped from the trees to corner him. Russia was dejected from all the bullying that he decided to call upon General Winter. Even with him, Russia was still defenceless and the scene cut into that. After that, Prussia had showed up once again to declare battle on Russia. Russia was shown to be frightened when they met at the battlefront, which was a frozen pond. Less, he was more worried about the situation and asked Prussia and his fellow men to reconsider the battle. However, Prussia ignored his comment and instead, brandished his holy sword and jumped for battle while Russia insisted for them to stop. Seconds passed and the ice suddenly cracked underneath the men's feet. The pond broke and dropped them into the frigid water and as Russia screamed that he told them so. The Teutonic Knights were dragged out by Russia and as he laid down his enemies, he had an off-put smile on his face before choking Prussia by the neck. As he strangled the latter, Russia told him about how the Teutonic Knights often get carried away and that he should think more before he acts. The usual dark aura surrounded Russia as he continued to choke Prussia, Prussia managed to say an apology. Prussia was forced to retreat and he was very negative about this. After that, it was the end of the day and Russia wrote about the Teutonic Knights' attempt to conquer him and how he hoped when they come again, they'll be friends while Prussia wrote about how the Russians used dirty trick to feign him on losing the battle. Medieval Europe In World Stars ☆ strips Prussia is ordered by his boss to inspect France and know his dress style as they want to appear fancy and informed of the current trend. With this, Prussia goes and while spying France, Russia suddenly appears behind him and greets him in a feiendly way. He screams and askes Russia why he's here, with Russia answering that he's also send by his boss to spy on France. Despite of his lack of friendship with Russia, they both decide to spy together and come up with clothes that suit France's current style. Prussia is impressed by his current clothes but is worried when Russia doesn't say anything. The latter compliments his clothes using words written on a board, Russia finally admits that he can't breathe as the clothes are too tight and choking him. The Cold War Fan Speculations Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Russia Category:Pairings Dealing with Prussia Category:Homosexual Pairings